


Simple Things Like This

by Morningdew12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, is it dirty talk or just the way yuri talks, just a tad tho, just sayin, this shit a lil kinky, yall know serena and yuri be horny animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: It was just supposed to be one of his many visits. So why, why did she have to let Yuri stay the night in her bed, right next to her?Serena just wanted to sleep.





	Simple Things Like This

**Author's Note:**

> is2g everytime i say something is only gonna be 2k words it ends up being 7k orz anyway hope ya enjoy

The prospect of just ejecting herself out of reality for a few hours was undeniably appealing. Serena would do anything for it. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed long enough, her wish would be granted and she would be freed from this situation.

This situation that she, much to her chagrin, landed herself into. It was supposed to just be one of Yuri’s many visits in which he would spend time with her until it started getting late. Their activities switched every time, ranging from dueling with the traditional mats to chatting, making fun of the cringey romance books he would steal from other students, him sneaking her to his own room - one instance happened to be when he took her for the first time, Serena recalled with much longing - or simply making out. 

She'd usually find herself quite reluctant to let him go every time, but he would always leave her with a tender kiss. It was the routine that they followed.

But this time, she just  _ had  _ to pull him back for another one,  _ had  _ to act like she was some desperate, wanton teen who couldn't let her damn boy go. And before she knew it, Yuri was shedding his coat and declaring he would spend the night to appease her.

At first, she believed she could handle him next to her. Just go to sleep, it was easy as that! And they’ve done much more risqué things in the past, so what was the matter? 

But the devil of a boy was resting so soundly next to her, his warm body snuggled right against her arm. His faint scent of fresh rose water wafted to her nose, worsening her problem.

Her libido.

_ Why did I let him do this? _

She took a slow, deep breath, hand traitorously gliding down her torso.

_Just think of anything else. Don't_ _think about his scent, or his closeness, and especially not his lips. And banish any thoughts about that thing between his legs!_

Yet between her own two lied an unbearable ache that was impossible to ignore. The throb in her core was bordering near painful, and she mentally cursed her hand for betraying her and snaking into her underwear. Touching herself was not ideal, not when the cause of her distress was so close to her.

Damn him for making her feel like this. It had been much too long since they've last had sex, and he was at fault for riling her up into a pitiful, horny mess.

Serena nearly whimpered as her fingers traced her wet labia. She shut her eyes, desperately imagining it were Yuri's slender fingers instead. While her other hand absently rode up her shirt to grasp her breast, she grazed her clit with one of her slickened digits.

Her breath shuddered, and she futilely bit her lip to prevent any more sounds. She kept rubbing her clit, hoping to ease some of her frustration, but it was to no avail.

She yearned for Yuri’s touch. The urge to just wake him up and shove his fingers deep inside her to make him feel how much she wanted him was excruciating. She ached to hear his velvety voice in her ear as he had his way with her all night.

Sliding two of her fingers in, Serena scissored herself, massaging her clit with her thumb as she did so. Her other hand flung to her mouth to muffle her staggering breaths.

Beside her, Yuri rustled in his sleep, moving his head to lay on her chest. As he did so, his leg shifted to rest between hers before she could retreat her hand.

_ Fuck. _

If Serena wanted to fade away from existence before, now she just wanted to combust. Yuri released a sleepy groan, eyes gently fluttering open to gaze at her.

"What are you doing up?" he asked quietly, hands ghosting to both sides of her waist. 

He regarded her with an unreadable look, causing her to shudder. "N-Nothing," she snapped, pulling her fingers out of herself as conspicuously as she could.

However, Yuri's hand darted down to catch hers. She gasped as he caressed her fingers, raising an eyebrow when he felt their wetness.

"This isn't just ‘nothing,’ Serena," he whispered hotly in her ear, voice laced with amusement. 

She trembled in delight; he was thwarting her plans, but fulfilling her wishes all the same. 

"Touching yourself right next to me in the middle of the night, could you not control yourself? How naughty."

Serena grunted, turning her head away from him. He was so close that it was becoming hard to breathe. His groin was pressing right against her upper thigh, doing nothing to help her burning need.

"I need you to know… That this is your fault,” was all she could utter.

At her response, Yuri released a soft chuckle. "Now, no need to blame me. I was just sleeping!”

She glared at him.

“But, considering how wet you are..." he brushed his fingers against Serena's labia, causing her to involuntarily jerk her hips, "I would say you want me quite a lot."

His finger nudged her aching clit, coaxing a gasp out of her. As he toyed with the nerve, he peppered her neck with small kisses, sucking small marks into her skin.

Serena released strings of moans as Yuri touched her. She quickly pulled her top off before tugging her pants and underwear down, kicking them off so she could spread her legs wide.

Yuri smiled against her neck. "Eager, aren't you?"

"For God's sake Yuri, just shut up and put them in," Serena snarled. She was this close to snatching his hand and jamming his fingers inside her herself. 

He chortled as two of them slid down to her tensing entrance, caressing her sopping lips. Serena parted her legs even further for him, to which he hummed. Positioning his fingers at her entrance, he let them slide in ever so slowly, smirking when she rolled her hips against them.

"Faster," Serena commanded, but Yuri kept his same pace. She threw her head back. "Come on!" 

"So demanding," he grumbled humorously, sitting up. There was no resistance as he added two more fingers, her opening thoroughly slick enough. He thrust them back and forth a few times to get them coated with her juices. 

Then, without warning, he rammed his fingers deep within her, adopting a blistering pace. 

"Fuck, yes!" Serena exclaimed, throwing her head back. Finally! 

His fingers curled slightly to thrust at her sweet spot, ripping cries of pleasure out of her. With his free hand, Yuri threw the covers off of them, allowing him to observe Serena's naked body under him. He leaned down to sigh against her neck, trailing his lips up to nip her earlobe.

Her nails raked down his back as she turned her head away from him abashedly. The sounds of his ministrations against her were deliciously lewd as he reduced her to endless streams of whimpers and moans.

"Ahh!" Serena cried, bucking her hips and breathing heavily. His four fingers tugged her labia as he rammed them into her sweet spot, making her vision spotty with ecstacy. “I can’t- I’m-!”

Yuri groaned as he snaked his hand behind her head. He pulled her towards him, making direct eye contact with her. "Look at me."

Serena shut her eyes, quivering from his commanding tone. She turned her head away, only being able to focus on the wonderfully fast motions of his fingers. 

"Look at me," he growled, jerking her head back forcefully. "Or else I'll stop." 

No. He couldn't. She needed this so badly.

Hesitantly, she parted her eyes and peered into his own. "D-Damn you," she whimpered meekly, digging her nails into his back. 

"Good girl," he purred, ignoring her statement as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. He pulled away from her a few moments later, swiftly yanking his fingers out of her.

Serena could barely notice the absence before she felt her legs being pushed up towards herself, bending so that her knees were nearly reaching her shoulders. Yuri tugged her hips to himself, rendering her opening completely exposed and parted to him. 

He wasted no time in ramming his fingers back inside her, adapting an even speedier pace than before. His free hand massaged her clit in fast circles, working in tandem with his fingers.

Eyes blowing wide, Serena screamed in absolute ecstasy, clutching the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. The new position increased the sounds from his slamming fingers so that it was a rapid rhythm of squishes, forcing her to hear how sopping wet she was. All of it was almost too good that she couldn’t bear it.

“Yuri!” Serena howled, thighs quaking intensely. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Her voice climbed higher with each chant.  

Yuri said nothing as he remained focused on his actions. The base of his fingers jammed against her entrance while his thumb rubbed her clit furiously. However, instead of bringing her over the edge like she expected, he pulled his fingers out, vulgarly watching a thick trail of her juices seep out of her hole and onto them.

He brushed them around her vulva, caressing her inner lips. She keenly watched him bring his slickened hand up to his mouth, and she bit back a grunt as he began to lick around his digits.

Despite the mesmerizing sight, there was still the pressure in her core that he ignored. "Why did you stop? Keep going!" Serena urged.

Yuri simply hummed around his fingers, keeping eye contact with her as he lapped at her juices. He pulled them out with a pop, moaning contentedly.

"I'll be honest, you were quite the sight," he commented before moving to lie beside her. "But I think I've satisfied you well enough, Serena. I hope you’re able to sleep now," he chimed, pulling the covers over the two of them and closing his eyes.

_ … Wait. _

_ What?! _

He was just going to leave her wanting, aching,  _ needing  _ more like that? Just when she was so close to finishing? And then say he was glad to satisfy her? Oh, no he would not!

Serena gawked at him in disbelief. She yanked the covers right back off, revealing Yuri’s wicked grin. Devious magenta met her own enraged green, and she growled.

"You fucker! How dare you just leave me like that!" She roared, wasting no time in crawling over him and shoving her hand down his underwear to grasp his erect cock. His breath hitched. "And you were gonna stay all hard like this too?! What the hell!"

Yuri laughed in response, letting Serena angrily yank his clothes off him. "Well, I figured I could wait until you fell asleep to jack myself off. And then I'd hope you would wake up so you could help me," he mocked, sneering at her knowingly.

Serena felt her embarrassment and anger flare. "Shut the hell up! This is all your fault anyway!"

"You said that before, but never explained why. I don't understand." Yuri feigned an innocent pout. 

He sure was tugging on her last strands of sanity, playing a fool like that. Telling him straight up that she had been craving his cock inside her for months was something she definitely had  _ not  _ planned on doing, but her patience was wearing thin. The throb simply wouldn't go away by her own methods, no matter how much she wished it could when Yuri was torturing her like this.

"Quit with the teasing already,” she snarled, scowling at him. “You know we both want this, so stop acting clueless. How were you just going to sleep in my bed, all close to me, and expect me to feel nothing by it?" His obtuseness was grating on her nerves like rocks. Because of him and his twisted way of playing with her, she would have to build up her release all over again. 

Yuri released a hoarse, amused groan. As he unbuttoned and shrugged off his shirt, he glanced down at her hand grasping his erection. “Well, you were acting like you didn’t want me to leave, kissing me again and all that.”

“Yes, exactly. And it was quite obvious that I was expecting more. I thought it was going to happen when you started taking off your clothes, but you only went to sleep after that.”

He examined her for a long moment before his eyes grew wide, mouth forming an ‘o’ as if finally realizing what she meant. It gradually slackened into a hesitant, cheeky smile. “...Whoops.”

Serena shook her head, knowing full well that he didn’t feel any remorse. “Whatever. Just let me do this,” she huffed.

Diving her head, she swiftly engulfed half of his cock in her mouth.

Yuri sucked in a sharp breath, involuntarily jerking his hips up. She sputtered and her mouth from him. 

“Control yourself,” she scolded, giving him a reprimanding slap on his thigh. He flinched at the strike before giving her a lopsided grin. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hips and pinned them down to the bed.

Serena resumed her ministrations and let his standing erection slide past her lips. She dragged her tongue along the underside, feeling its pulse. Yuri sighed, snaking his hands to her scalp and grasping her hair. His hands guided her up and down with light tugs and pushes.

A moan came from her throat as she hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around his tip. He shuddered from the vibration, pulling her back enough for her lips to wrap around his head. She sucked it eagerly, prodding her tongue into his slit. He tightened his hold on her hair and pushed her farther down until over half of him was nestled in her mouth.

Serena sighed contentedly through her nose. The combination of her lips gliding against his smooth skin, her tongue swirling around him and feeling every twitch and pulse, and his fingers grazing her scalp as he lead her was all particularly satisfying. 

Yuri's hands bobbed her head faster as he desperately tried to buck his hips. One of her hands snaked to his base and grasped it in a firm hold, lightly squeezing it.

"Ngh… Serena," he grunted, resting his head back on the pillow. His fingers absently detangled themselves from her hair, allowing her to take her own pace.

A bit of precum budded on his tip, and she pulled her head back to languidly suck on his head with a hum. A moment later, she eagerly engulfed his cock once more, placing her hands on his hips to steady him again. She inched her head further down, carefully taking more of him into her mouth until he almost touched her throat. Her jaw relaxed as she lazily grazed her tongue around before she retreated her mouth, exhaling through her nose. Yuri drawled out a long moan as she slowly dragged her lips and tongue on him, giving his head a small suck before letting his cock fling from her mouth with a pop. 

He watched her with half-lidded eyes as she sat up, hands retreating from his hips only to grip his now fully erect cock again.

"Trying to get me off this early, are you?"

Serena glared at him. "I'm not, but don't worry. Unlike you, I'm not some sadist who leaves their partner on the edge."

Yuri released a small chortle as Serena began to pump him, hands gliding over his cock in light squeezes. He fidgeted, breath coming out in small pants.

"Then how are you going to fix our little problem?" He taunted, snaking his hands to her thighs.

Her stomach flipped as she gazed directly into Yuri's eyes, darkened with lust. He squeezed her tantalizingly as he awaited an answer, the action shooting jolts of excitement through her.

Serena let go to straddle him, rocking her hips to lubricate his erection. She gave a shuddery moan, excitement pooling deep within her core at her upcoming words.

"Your cock," she took a breath, "is gonna fuck me," she declared, grinning when she felt it twitch in response. "Hard."

Yuri bit his lip as he dragged her closer to him. He tilted her hips upward and snaked his fingers to her labia, nudging her clit in slow circles. She planted her hands behind her and leaned back as she spread her legs farther, inviting him to push his digits inside her.

He uttered a husky groan as he thrust them lazily, watching her lips stretch around every movement of his fingers. Serena observed his every expression as he did so, panting herself. "Mmm… I like the sound of that. I want to be inside this. Inside you," he murmured, pulling his fingers out and positioning her back on his cock.

Serena trembled. 

_ Finally. He kept me waiting long enough. _

Raising her hips, she gave him a few more pumps before brushing her labia against his tip.

Eyes fluttering closed, she supported herself on her hands and sank down on his cock. Serena drawled out a long, breathy moan, feeling his head prod past her lips and slide inside her fluidly. Once her hips met his, she remained still, adjusting herself to his girth.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip. With Yuri's cock inside her at last, every bit of her felt wonderfully stretched. She lifted herself again, reveling in how he dragged against her just right.

Yuri moaned softly, his breathing becoming slightly labored. His eyes stayed glued to her stretched lips with much hunger. Shivering delightedly, she upped her pace to bounce up and down on his cock. 

"Ah, you feel wonderful. Keep going, Serena." Yuri murmured, squeezing her breasts and flicking her nipples with his thumbs. 

"Mmh…" Serena leaned forward and braced her hands on Yuri's chest as she continued to ride his cock. His hands reached up to massage her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. "Why the hell did you keep this from me…"

Yuri gave her no answer, but she didn't expect one. She adjusted herself so her hips could lift even higher. Once his tip was about to slip out, she slammed back down on his cock.

"Ah!" They gasped together. Serena continued the action, nearly lifting herself completely off him again only to release all her weight. 

The room became filled with the sounds of their pants. Yuri retreated his hands from her chest so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck. Serena gasped against his ear as she lowered the rest of her body on top of him to roll and grind down on his groin, and he snaked his hands to her hips to guide her movements, rutting against her in return. 

His hands then traveled to her cheeks, melding them around and spreading them apart. It made his cock sink into her more as her lips stretched farther, and she released a pleased breath.

Serena could feel her previous anger diminishing in favor of overwhelming pleasure. At this point, she didn't care if she seemed like some overeager, wanton hedonist as she earnestly ground down on him. Yuri had the special ability to reduce her to such, she was forced to realize, and she couldn't even bring herself to care anymore when it all felt this amazing.

Serena shivered delectably as the familiar pressure built up in her core. "You feel so good inside me," she exhaled against him. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around her back as he bucked his hips to meet hers. She gasped, clenching her walls around him. "Mhm…  Just like that," he purred.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Serena buried her face farther between his neck and shoulder. His buttery voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke, sending sparks thrumming through her body. 

"Tell me what you want," Yuri whispered, hot breath tickling her ear. "What you wanted while you were touching yourself."

In the few times they've had sex, she knew he learned to use his voice against her to make her melt. She attempted to answer him, but her voice only came out in weak mewls as he bucked into her. 

Serena instead shook her head frantically, whimpering against him. God was she throbbing unbearably, and Yuri just keep bucking into her at the same maddeningly slow pace. In her position, she couldn't do much more.

And to make it worse, he suddenly stopped altogether as if she had jinxed it. He held her hips in an iron hold, ceasing her movements. Serena clamped down on him desperately, needing to feel him move again. 

Yuri grunted. "If you want more, you'll have to tell me what you want. Beg for it."

"Yuri,  _ please, _ " she wailed, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Her hands gripped the bed sheets in a death hold. "Y-You already-"

"Let me hear how much you want me," Yuri drawled, letting go of one of her hips to caress her hair, "How much you want my cock. I won't go on if you don't." He held her hair in a firm grip, tugging her head out of the crook of his neck so he could examine her flushed face. 

Serena whimpered. The throb was hammering at her immensely. His erection stayed nestled inside her, still and pulsing with heat. When she tried to move, Yuri dug his nails into her hip warningly.

_ I shouldn't have let this happen. _

Being completely at Yuri's mercy was defiling. She felt powerless.

_ But, it's so good. _

"F-Fuck you."

He hummed, licking his lips. "I'm afraid I can't do that just yet," he taunted, giving his hips a teasing jostle. "Not until you say it."

Serena blinked the moisture from her eyes away. "Give it to me. I'm sick of waiting."

Tugging her head to the side, he dragged his tongue flat along her neck, sucking a mark on to where her hammering pulse lied. His soft pants ghosted against her sweltering skin.

"Try again, Serena."

The last twine of her composure snapped.

"Dammit Yuri, I can't take this anymore!" She sobbed. "I want you to fuck me! I want you to make me come all over your cock, over and over again!"

She couldn't even feel ashamed as she spoke her lustful wishes. It was the raw, unadulterated truth. 

He snapped his hips up, forcing a choked gasp out of her. "Good," he whispered against her neck.

"I want you to stretch me and pound into me until I can barely walk," she breathed, seeming suddenly out of breath. "I want you to ravage me."

"Uhuh," Yuri groaned hoarsely.

"Please _ , Yuri _ ," she begged.

Serena shuddered at her own words. Having to beg for what she wanted out loud to him was embarrassing, yet also incredibly arousing. Her fluids were leaking out of her in warm streams and trickled down his cock. She felt it twitch within her in excitement, alerting her of what was to come. He couldn't deny her of this now.

Yuri grasped her chin, boring his eyes into her own. They were half-lidded and murky with desire, and she shivered from their intensity.

"How could I deny you when you ask like that?" He swiftly lifted Serena's hips to let his cock slide out of her, making her wetness seep out of her and onto her tensing lips. Yuri pushed her off of him as he settled himself behind her and sat back on his heels.

Serena scrambled onto her hands and knees, spreading her legs. Yuri jerked her hips towards himself, ripping a needy gasp out of her, before trailing his hands to her thighs and prying her legs wider apart.

Yuri groaned as he examined her sopping opening twitch in need and anticipation. His cock nudged her labia, parting her inner lips. She bucked her hips back impatiently, but Yuri held them still in an almost bruising hold.

_ Yes. _

Serena's mouth parted, sighing contentedly when his tip began to prod inside. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she bit her lip as his cock continued to penetrate her. "M-Mmph…"

Yuri kept pushing until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He gave her no time to collect herself as he nearly pulled all the way out and slammed back in.

"A-Ah!" 

Yuri harrumphed as he began pounding inside her. "You like that, don't you?" He grunted, digging the pads of his fingers into her hips. 

Serena whimpered. With every thrust, his cock tugged her opening and his base slapped against her drenched labia, creating a rhythm of vulgar slops. 

Yuri looked down to watch himself slide in and out of her. She was impaled all around him, lips gripping and dragging on his slickened cock as he moved. Just looking at such a sight forced a groan from his throat.

And inside, it was even better. "Damn," he grunted, flicking his bangs out of his face. "You're so beautiful around me." He leaned on her back, his hands snaking to her chest to grope her breasts. He pinched and rolled her nipples, toying with them.

"A-Ahn…!" Serena gasped, arms struggling to support her weight.

Smiling, he brushed his lips along the nape of her neck, squeezing and kneading her breasts as he did so. "It feels good, doesn't it? My cock fucking you like this."

Serena bowed her head low, panting. "God, yes," she whimpered.

Yuri purred against her ear, licking along the shell as he ground himself against her. "I can tell. You're so wet and tight. You want more, don't you?"

Shutting her eyes, Serena audibly shivered.

She wanted so much more.

Yuri gave a satisfied hum against her ear as he retreated his hands from her breasts. He hooked them around her thighs to grasp them and pull her legs even further apart, her chest now nearly touching the bed.

Without missing a beat, he started ramming inside of her at a blistering speed, jerking her thighs back against him to make her to meet each of his pounds. 

"Ahh,  _ yes! _ Shit, it's so good!" Serena collapsed onto her elbows, unable to hoist herself up anymore. Her fluids leaked out of her in warm gushes, dripping down to her clit.

The sound of skin slapping against wet skin filled the room as Yuri continued his brutal assault, groaning huskily as he did so. Her breasts bounced rapidly with each slam and Serena shut her eyes, whimpering at how hard he rammed into her.

She was powerless. 

All she could do was lay there and take it as Yuri clutched her thighs and pounded into her mercilessly, forcing her to feel and listen to his balls smack against her aching clit. She was unable to move as he viciously jerked her against him, making her cheeks spread and her entrance mash against him each time. He fucked her like her body was his, like she was meant to take everything he gave her.

It felt absolutely  _ amazing _ . 

It was more than amazing, having Yuri absolutely take control of her and render her into a screaming mess. From spreading her legs far and making her bare herself completely to him, to having her lips and hole tugged and  _ stretched so wide _ by his cock, only his, only  _ Yuri's _ , as it dragged against her tight walls and rammed at her sweet spot…

It was too much. 

Serena flailed her hands around to shove the nearest pillow into her face. Yuri was ripping screams of pleasure out of her as he pounded into her relentlessly, grunting and panting himself. 

Quickly, he snatched the pillow from her hands and flung it away, only to grip her hair and crane her head up. The action arched her back even more, driving him deeper in her.

"Don't. Let me hear you loud and clear."

Serena's body tensed up completely. "Y-Yuri! G-God, you're-"

"Say it, Serena. Tell me how it feels to have my cock stretch you and fuck you," he encouraged, bucking his hips higher at a different angle.

She saw stars. " _Ahh!_ It feels so good!" She wailed as if she were a starved animal whose life depended on it. She knew he wouldn't let her come if she didn't, and she _needed_ the release. "It's so perfect, don't stop! Keep going, keep-"

Her voice suddenly shut down in her throat as Yuri's finger snuck to her clit, rubbing and rolling it. She spasmed uncontrollably.

"Yes, yes,  _ yes, _ " Yuri panted, still thrusting into her as he massaged her clit. His hand let go of her hair to grip her thigh, letting her collapse back onto her forearms. "Come on my cock, Serena, just like you wanted."

And she did.

Her release ripped through her body. She clamped down on Yuri's cock violently, her throbbing walls nearly entrapping him inside her as she wailed in ecstacy.

He came not a moment later with a loud moan, spilling his semen inside her. "S-Serena…!"

And he was  _ still _ bucking his hips and massaging her clit vigorously.

Serena screamed in overwhelming pleasure, body freezing as her juices flooded all around Yuri's cock and dripped down her pelvis and thighs. It came out in spurts as her body spasmed, sensitive to any touch. She weakly tried to pull herself away, but he grabbed her hips and brought her back against him before they could separate.

"Wow…" he marveled, completely out of breath. "You've never came like that before."

He held her hips and lazily thrust into her, watching her fluids seep out and completely drench his cock with hungry eyes. Serena tried to snap her legs closed, quaking, but he quickly grasped her thighs and spread them just like before.

_ He's still going. _

He slapped her cheeks as he thrust his cock in and out of her overstimulated body, sighing  as his skin smacked against her soaked lips. She clenched around him once more, feeling another shot at her core as he massaged her clit again. 

"Y-Yuri…!" She choked, voice barely working.

This time, he pulled completely out before another wave of her release came. He cooed as her fluids gushed out of her, dripping onto his hovering cock and the bed sheets.

_ He made me come like that. I can't believe it. _

Her body quivered in oversensitivity and exhaustion as she heaved gulps of air. Yuri wrapped her arms around her and pulled her flush against him before she fell to the mattress. Exhausted, she let him carry all of her weight as her legs quaked violently.

"I need a break," she wheezed, catching her breath.  

"...Beautiful," he sighed, his breath in a similar state as her. "If only you could see how dripping wet you are right now, but I suppose you can feel it well enough." Yuri squeezed her slickened thighs before guiding her hand to his cock. 

"Y-Yuri… "

"You see, Serena?" He muttered against her neck as he made her hand stroke his cock back to life. "You were even more wet than this. You were drenched and gushing all around me as my cock stretched you so well. It was beautiful."

Serena trembled, feeling the excitement grow back from his lewd words. How he was able to talk like that, she had no idea, but it always did the trick. 

Yuri hummed, gently flipping her onto her back and trailing his hand down to her parted labia. He stroked his fingers around, sticking a few of them inside her languidly before pulling them out. Trails of his cum and her fluids slid out of her, mingling together onto his fingers.

Swiftly, he dove down and swiped his tongue along her parted labia. She sucked in a sharp breath, arching her back as Yuri swirled his tongue around her clit. "A-Ahh…"

He pressed his tongue onto the nerve  and rubbed it around before wrapping his lips around it, licking and sucking it gently. 

"H-Hah…!" Serena thrashed around, ultimately digging her fingers into Yuri's hair. He hummed, sending bolts of searing pleasure to her core.

"So sensitive," Yuri murmured, giving her clit a teasing nudge with his thumb before latching onto it again.

Serena gripped his hair tightly, pushing his mouth against her as she bucked and rolled her hips. She threw her head back against the pillow, shameless mewls escaping her.

Yuri gave her clit a long, slightly harder suckle, moaning around the nerve. Serena cried out, and her thighs began to shake. He let go of it with a smack, grinning at the way it sat erect and hardened.

Moving downward, his lips suckled on her inner labia before driving his tongue in, prodding at her slickened walls as he ate her out. His thumb simultaneously rolled her clit around, coaxing shrieks of pleasure from her.

The throb started returning full force. His mouth worked wonders on her, and his fingers applied just the right amount of pressure on her clit to make her moan for him wantonly.

Yuri slurped on her wettening entrance, tugging on her labia gently before pulling away with a wet pop. Serena grunted as he sat up and slowly licked his lips, showing her his glistening digits with half-lidded eyes.

"Look at that… My come and your juices," he murmured, slowly trailing them up to her chin. "It felt nice, didn't it? Having my cock soaked in it all as I fucked you."

The throb was beating in her core as she remembered the feeling. Yuri smiled knowingly, beckoning her to open her mouth. She let him slide his fingers across her tongue as she lapped up all the fluids earnestly, tasting the salty sweetness. He slipped them out of her mouth a moment later, nudging her clit absently as he did so.

Serena nodded with a pant to answer his question, eagerly spreading her legs as far as she could for him. 

She needed his cock in her again. And hopefully, Yuri could make her come like before.

Serena took a shuddery breath. "Make me do it again. Fuck me again, Yuri."

Yuri released a breathy laugh, swooping down to kiss her. Their tongues mingled in each other's mouths, sharing and tasting their fluids. Serena reached down and pumped his cock as he kept rubbing her clit, making both of them moan against each other.

He separated from her soon after. "On your side," he instructed, rubbing and brushing her labia in circles as she moved.

He didn't need to tell her twice. She swiftly rolled over and lifted her left leg in the air, allowing Yuri to settle himself between her. He grasped her leg and threw it over his shoulder, wasting no time in leading the tip of his cock against her lips.

He snapped his hips forward and thrust his entire cock in her, making Serena gasp at the feeling of suddenly becoming stretched. Yuri quickly adopted a rapid pace, his groin smacking against hers with each pound.

"Ngh, keep going," Serena panted, gripping the bed sheets with her hands.

Yuri chortled. "Ahah, let's see how fast we can make each other come. You're practically trying to milk me right now," he muttered, glancing down at their conjoining hips. Her lips stretched around his girth each time he bottomed out in her and tugged on him every time he pulled away, as if trying to swallow his cock and conforming to its every movement.

It made such deliciously lewd sounds. Serena relaxed her entire body against the bed, moaning softly as she allowed Yuri to take her amd stretch her with ease. He wrapped his arms around her leg and hugged it against him, allowing his cock to sink in her deeper.

"O-Ohh..." Serena gasped as she clutched the sheets. She looked back at Yuri, trembling as his severe gaze met hers. It sent a jolt of excitement to her core, the reality sinking in for a moment - his cock was fucking her and reducing her to a submissive mess.

_ Don't look at me like that when you're... _

"I'm… I'm…"

"Ah, already?" Yuri asked eagerly as one of his hands fell to her clit. She jumped as his thumb nudged the nerve around, his hips still snapping into hers. 

"Gah!" Her hand flew to his to grasp it in an iron hold, but he overpowered her. His thumb rubbed her clit faster and she shrieked, body quaking and tensing around his cock. "Yuri! I-I can't-!"

"Mmm, come for me again. I'm close too," he urged.

Serena clamped down on him as she screamed, her body contracting violently as his thumb vigorously massaged her clit. Her grip began to slacken, allowing him to continue overstimulating her until she gushed again.

Yuri finished within her a moment later, digging his fingers into her thigh as his cock convulsed and spilled inside her, mixing with her own fluids. He swiftly pulled out of her with a wet pop, vulgarly watching her lips smack from the absence.

His finger kept moving however, practically abusing her aching clit. Serena hollered, her body freezing as her juices spurted out of her. 

" _ Yuri! _ " She howled as he continued stroking her to the point where her vision started to blacken. It was a good five more seconds of him forcing the fluids out before he suddenly retreated his hand and let go of her thigh, allowing it to fall heavily.

With a grunt, Yuri collapsed behind to her, bringing Serena's quaking body to press flush against his. She felt his cock prod inside her  _ again _ , and she imploringly shook her head.

"N-No-"

"Shh, we're not going again," Yuri reassured, to which she exhaled gratefully. His arm wrapped around her waist as he stroked her hair with his other hand.

Their bodies were sticky with sweat, but neither cared as they laid together in the afterglow, catching their breath. Serena allowed herself to relax as she felt the rise and fall of Yuri's chest against her back, his hips not attempting any movement as he tenderly caressed her hair.

Her eyes fluttered closed. Despite reducing her body to an overstimulated mess, his treatment now was… nice. And extremely unusual, for Yuri to act so caring like this.

"You were wonderful," he muttered softly against her shoulder after a few minutes.

Serena felt her heart warm at his compliment. Sighing contentedly, she brought her hand to rest on his arm. "Yeah… It was great. Even if we did make a mess on my bed." She grimaced as she felt her soaked sheets under her.

“Eh, we’re too tired to change them. Worry about it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, when you’re already gone.”

Yuri stifled a small chuckle. "But to think I could make you come like that… It was quite surprising, but still very mesmerizing. I'll make you do it again next time," he promised.

"That 'next time' won't be soon," she warned against his low tone. "I'm gonna be really sore for a few days."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He smiled against her shoulder.

Her cheeks heated. "...Shut up."

Yuri released a laugh through his nose, tickling her neck. "You  _ begged  _ me for it."

"I said shut up."

"You sounded so wanton as I fucked you."

"Stop!"

"And you were so wet for me. I mean, look at the way you came!"

"Yuri!"

"Replace that tone with pleasure and that's exactly how you were screaming my name-"

"For. Fuck's. Sake. Shut  _ up! _ " She roared, face burning as she attempted to pull away from him. Giggling, he kept his arm tight around her so she couldn't escape.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Serena. And so hot when you're impaled on my cock," he whispered against her ear.

_ God, why did he have to keep doing that? _

"Would you stop? Like, please? And speaking of which, why the hell is it still in me?" She questioned earnestly. It wasn't… uncomfortable, but still!

He took a long time to answer. "...I don't want to leave you yet."

She relaxed immediately at his barely audible proclamation. His voice sounded incredibly soft and hesitant, as if it took great effort to muster what he said.

"...Oh. O-Okay," she muttered.

_ God, I sounded like a fool just now. But Yuri never talks like that... _

His fingers brushed her bangs away from her face, and she turned her head as far as she could to look at him. As he gazed at her with an unreadable expression, Serena felt herself sinking in those murky depths.

"It's just..." Yuri struggled, and Serena peered at him intently. 

"...You felt so  _ good _ around me, and-"

"Oh my fucking god, Yuri," Serena groaned, scowling as he began to cackle in amusement. His hold around her waist slackened and she forced his arm away from her. Wincing, she pulled her hips from him until he was no longer nestled inside her.

She turned herself to watch Yuri roll onto his back and continue laughing through his hand.  "...I should've known that's what you meant," she grumbled.

"Oh?" Yuri sounded through his gleeful laughter. "What did you think I was about to say, then?"

She crossed her arms. "Nothing."

"Were you hoping to hear some declaration of love?" He cooed, completely ignoring her answer.

_ Ha! He will never say 'I love you.' _

"No," she huffed.

Yuri shuffled closer to her, grabbing her hands and interlacing their fingers. Serena rolled her eyes at the action but didn’t pull away. 

“...I’m quite fond of you.”

She glanced at him unbelievingly, not wanting to fall for another one of his unexpected statements. However, instead of having his usual joking expression, she found that he gazed at her softly as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

Her heart thumped in her chest. 

“...Me too.”

Grinning, Yuri released her hands to pull the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled closer, allowing her to rest her forehead against his shoulder.

He was always so beautifully rough with her. It was incredible how he never failed to reduce her to a slack, pleasured puddle of satisfaction whenever they finished their activities. 

“Thanks.”

Yuri peered at her with a proud smirk. “You know, I knew all this was going to happen. So yes, you’re welcome.”

Serena groaned.  Of course he did.

And despite how annoying he was, planning such a thing and teasing her relentlessly, she would still miss him in the morning as her bed lacked a second presence. 

“Just go to sleep already,” she drawled. 

She was too exhausted to care about his antics anymore. She let her heavy eyelids close, relaxing herself against Yuri’s hold and listening to his even breathing.

It was just the simple things like this that made her melt for him each time.


End file.
